No Escape
by LoganSpeaksOut
Summary: Everybody has secrets. Some have more than others. Matthew has some of the greatest of all. Haunted by his past, he tries to live a normal life, but he is slowly falling apart. Can anyone save him?
1. Life Would Be So Much Easier

He ran- ran until he collapsed of exhaustion. The uneasiness in his heart skyrocketed into his mouth as the darkness drew closer. He couldn't get up, couldn't move, helpless as his demon reached his trembling form. He was trapped in the fear of his past, and nothing could soothe the horror. As the darkness enclosed upon him, he was surprised at how calm he was. His past was no secret to the few who knew his name. Murderer, thief, traitor: all were names he had been called along with many others, all references to his terrible past. He had changed, but a monster had been created that would haunt him until his death. He guessed his time on earth was up, nobody would miss him. Chances were they would remember him long enough to say they were his greatest friends, and were horrified they couldn't stop a kid that was clearly depressed and determined to end his life. But he knew that glamour wouldn't last long. It would disappear just as suddenly as it had appeared. "Good riddance," they would say when his name came up years after, if it ever did. It would only happen, though if his past came up again, and it was happening. His dark self was fighting to surface, and it was winning. It was only a matter of days until it was inevitable. He was suffocating, feeling his life slip through his fingers... He had to escape! He clawed at the invisible hands closed over his windpipe, to no avail...

He jerked awake. It was finally over for the night. The recurring nightmares that had haunted his dreams for the past month we drawing to a close. He knew what would happen when the monster from the prophetic dreams finally succeeded. He glanced at the open window, then the never ending clock. 2:43. He drifted back to sleep for the few more hours of sleep he could manage before school started.

I abruptly sat up, light streaming through the open window. I groggily stare at the clock, slowly processing that my first real day of high school starts in fifteen minutes. I rush downstairs, grabbing a cereal bar to choke down on my way to school. I think nothing of the fact that my parents weren't there to wish me off or remind me to wake up until I got in the car. Then the realization hits me that my parents forgot me again, most likely to go visit Al's grave like they always do. The monster inside me clamors to escape, but I push it down. What's new. It has started to become a routine for me. Wake up, eat, and they aren't there. Sad, but altogether too true.

I rush inside the school just as the late bell rings. It is just my luck that I'm late my first day. I walk into the office to get my schedule and spend a good twenty minutes trying to get the secretary's attention. When I am almost yelling, she finally notices me. It's not my fault I'm quiet! Sophomore year would be so much easier if Alfred was here to be my "hero." I glance at the sheet of paper clutched tightly in my hand. Quickly skimming it, I groan. Mostly advanced classes, great. First period is Advanced Chemistry. Just when my life was starting to settle down, hell comes and snatches it away from me. What did I ever do to it!

I slip into the classroom where the teacher was droning on and on about lab rules. An albino girl looks at me. "Are you new?" I'm Gillian, Gilly for short, and these are my friends Antonio, or Tonio and Francis.

Francis? Well this class is about to become the class I dread the most. My idiotic cousin hasn't seen my since the day I ran away...

"My dear Matthieu, how nice to see you again! Come give your cousin a hug! I haven't seen you since the day you..." my French cousin begins.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I exclaim. "That was years ago! You didn't come to Al's... event either! Maman et Papa m'a oublié à nouveau ce matin pour aller visiter la tombe d'Alfred."

"Oh my poor little cousin," Francis sarcastically tells me. "Alfred would not have wanted you to be triste, non? You can't really blame them either, as you did run away three years and only came back a month ago. Alfred chased after you, and then you call saying he was dead. How do you think they would feel? Are you so selfish you can't see that!"

The darkness again tosses and turns inside me, desperate to escape and wreak havoc. "Shut up Francis! I told you not to say anything! He was my twin brother! You don't know how it feel to see your twin like that, the one who always says he will be your hero and save you! I'm not the baby you act like I am! Just leave me alone, I don't need you interfering in my life and my family's private matters!"

Suddenly I heard another strange voice breaking into my thoughts. "Uhh, you two aren't the only two in the class, and everybody is staring at you." I angrily turn from my fight with Francis to face a sheepish Toni. He spoke up after a minute of uncomfortable silence. "I was going to be lab partners with Gilly and let you be partners with Francis since you already know each other, but it might be better if I took Francis and you go with Gilly."

I smiled warmly at the clearly nervous Antonio. "That sounds like a great idea and..." A German sounding voice cut me off abruptly.

"No, it's awesome! So do you wanna sit with us at lunch?" Gilly asked.

I laugh and say I would love to join them as the bell rings and we walk out the door.

The next few classes were even more boring than Matthew had previously thought possible. He made a couple of acquaintances, but the trio from chemistry wasn't in any other of his classes in the morning. He was somewhat ashamed to be glad that he didn't have to put up with his annoying cousin and his constant prying eyes. If Francis was going to bring up Alfred and running away for the entire year, he might as well give up because Matthew wouldn't say anymore on either of the subjects. Aside from Francis, the rest of the trio didn't seem so bad. Now if only he can get them to remember him... Finally the bell rang, signalling lunch. Matthew walked out of his classroom and joined the flood of kids rushing to the cafeteria.

I walk into the cafeteria and it immediately amazes me how many kids there were here. _**So many opportunities to kill, Matthew**__._I wince at the voice in my head. No! I won't go there! I slowly sift through the students, searching for the distinct trio. I finally find them surrounded by students of all ages. It seemed like a very diverse group, if looks were anything to go by.

"Matthieu! Over here!" Francis shouted. I sighed. At least someone remembered me. I walked over to the table and dutifully say my hellos. Francis made me sit next to him so he can "protect" me. I don't particularly like my cousin, but he was one of many reasons why I ran away in seventh grade. I can't stand to see those I love in pain, and that's why I left. I gave a harsh laugh at my thoughts.

"See where that got you Matthew." I muttered to myself. "Now he's dead and it's all your fault." I remember it so clearly...

_"Mattie, Mattie, Mattie! Why'd you run away? I followed you 'cause I'm the hero, and that's what heroes do! Mattie, are you alright? Mama and Papa miss you! You should totally come back with me and it would be totally cool! I miss having you at home! Well not really 'cause your'e really quiet. But it's the thought that counts! So will you come back? Please Mattie, do it for me! Please little brother!"_

_**"Mattie says... no. You hurt me, did you know that? Every time you forgot me, or people mistook me for you, or you ditched me to hang out with Arthur, it was like a stab to my soul! And you know what? It happened every freaking day! Do you know how that feels? No, you don't! You go through life as the popular kid that everybody knows. You aren't the hero Alfred, as much as you dream that you are. If you were my hero, you would have remembered me when everybody else forgot me, saved me every time I was bullied because people thought I was you, ditched Arthur to hang out with me. But you didn't. Oh, and I'm not your little brother. We're twins. And I'm the older twin, not you! Face it Alfred. Nobody misses me. I bet it took a really long time for you to even realize I wasn't there. I counted on that. I can't live with you imbeciles anymore."**_


	2. This Isn't Going Well

Sorry that I keep changing this, I keep realizing parts I need to add or change genders or something so that the story will go the way I want it to. Thanks for putting up with them!

* * *

><p>The next few classes were even more boring than Matthew had previously thought possible. He made a couple of acquaintances, but the trio from chemistry wasn't in any other of his classes in the morning. He was somewhat ashamed to be glad that he didn't have to put up with his annoying cousin and his constant prying eyes. If Francis was going to bring up Alfred and running away for the entire year, he might as well give up because Matthew wouldn't say anymore on either of the subjects. Aside from Francis, the rest of the trio didn't seem so bad. Now if only he can get them to remember him... Finally the bell rang, signalling lunch. Matthew walked out of his classroom and joined the flood of kids rushing to the cafeteria.<p>

I walk into the cafeteria and it immediately amazes me how many kids there were here. _**So many opportunities to kill, Matthew**__._I wince at the voice in my head. No! I won't go there! I slowly sift through the students, searching for the distinct trio. I finally find them surrounded by students of all ages. It seemed like a very diverse group, if looks were anything to go by.

"Matthieu! Over here!" Francis shouted. I sighed. At least someone remembered me. I walked over to the table and dutifully say my hellos. Francis made me sit next to him so he can "protect" me. I don't particularly like my cousin, but he was one of many reasons why I ran away in seventh grade. I can't stand to see those I love in pain, and that's why I left. I gave a harsh laugh at my thoughts.

"See where that got you Matthew." I muttered to myself. "Now he's dead and it's all your fault." I remember it so clearly... No! This can't happen at school! Especially not on my first day! Every time I remember his death, I end up screaming bloody murder! And at school, too... No, I have to snap out of it! I was there, helpless as my other self killed my twin... I can't take it! I can't breathe! Help me someone!

_"Mattie, Mattie, Mattie! Why'd you run away? I followed you 'cause I'm the hero, and that's what heroes do! Mattie, are you alright? Mama and Papa miss you! You should totally come back with me and it would be totally cool! I miss having you at home! Well not really 'cause your'e really quiet. But it's the thought that counts! So will you come back? Please Mattie, do it for me! Please little brother!"_

_**"Mattie says... no. You hurt me, did you know that? Every time you forgot me, or people mistook me for you, or you ditched me to hang out with Arthur, it was like a stab to my soul! And you know what? It happened every freaking day! Do you know how that feels? No, you don't! You go through life as the popular kid that everybody knows. You aren't the hero Alfred, as much as you dream that you are. If you were my hero, you would have remembered me when everybody else forgot me, saved me every time I was bullied because people thought I was you, ditched Arthur to hang out with me. But you didn't. Oh, and I'm not your little brother. We're twins. And I'm the older twin, not you! Face it Alfred. Nobody misses me. I bet it took a really long time for you to even realize I wasn't there. I counted on that. I can't live with you imbeciles anymore."**_

_"Mattie, I never meant to hurt you! And that was a long time ago! Please forgive me! I need you at home. Mama and Papa have been total messes since you left, and they fight almost nonstop because you ran away! Please, I can't take it anymore!"_

_**"It happened the day I left, you chienne! I hate you so much! You've never done anything to me except hurt me and borrow stuff! And I bet you're lying about Mama and Papa, because they never remembered me either! This is for every lie you've told me. This is for Mattie! Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm not Mattie. I'm Matvey, all of your brother's wishes that he never could get the courage to express or carry out. But since I'm not really your brother, I have no qualms whatsoever for doing this!"**_

And then I stabbed him. Oh gosh, I stabbed him! I didn't want to, Matvey did it! I never really wanted any of this! I have tears rolling down my face, and I hear someone scream. I could hear his thoughts again, the ones that haunt my dreams and leave me feeling even lonelier than ever. _**Now my Mattie will never be forgotten by Alfred. One down, many to go. No matter. It is only a matter of time before I can take over again. This is fun!**_

The person screams again, bringing me out of my trance. Who is it? Oh, it's me. Wait, where am I? Everything hits me at once. Oh shit, school, the cafeteria, the trio... Well I'm officially screwed. I look up to see Gillian staring at me.

"Vas zur hölle was that! You just got this look on your face and you started crying and screaming. What the hell! If you are going to do this whole scene thing again, we can't hang out. We can still be lab partners, but no sitting with us three at lunch. I'm sorry to have to do this, but I can't have you ruining the reputation of the trio. You can sit with my unawesome little bruder and his equally unawesome friends if you want. Oh, and what was that," the albino ranted.

I flushed at the impression I must have made on everybody. "Um, I r-remembered watching my twin brother d-die. It was r-really bad. I can h-hear his thoughts as he d-does it too. And I don't r-really care about the l-lunch thing. I'm sorry to b-bother you. Do y-you think you can i-introduce me to the o-others? I stammer. I am really embarressed, and if I thought I had even the slightest chance at fitting in here, there it went. With a slight nod, she walks over to the others at the table.

"Unawesome peoples, listen up! This is Mattie and he's your friend! Got it?" Gilly yelled at the table. She turns to me and starts randomly pointing at people. "That's my little sister Lettie, that's Feliciana, one of her best friends, that's Kiki, she never talks, and that's Maina. Maina is almost as awesome as me. You two are pretty similar from what I can tell, so she's probably your best option for a friend. And those are a bunch of other people that I don't feel like introducing. Now go sit with them. Bye, see y'all later! Don't hurt him!"

I look around at the unfamiliar faces before me. "Eh, hi guys. I'm sorry about earlier. I just..." They look at me expectantly. "I remembered the day my twin brother was killed and I couldn't do anything. The memory just appears some days, and I can't escape it. It's... my fault he's dead. My parents forget me and I practically raise myself. But it's nothing to you." I take a deep breath. "But I come here now, becaue Alfred wouldn't have wanted me to waste my life away. The pain won't stop, though. Because nothing I do will ever bring my brother back to me."

Lettie, Feliciana, and Kiki looked really startled at hearing about Alfred. "Was your brother Alfred Jones? If so, then you must be Matthew Williams. Hey, didn't you run away?" Feliciana asked before Kiki and Lettie put a hand over her mouth, instantly quieting her.

Lettie gives a weak smile. "Feli, how many times do I have to tell you to not embarress people! I'm sorry for prying, Matthew, but is it true?"

"Yeah, it's true. That was a horrible day, but I'm starting to get over it." I start to say before Maina cuts me off.

"Don't say you're starting to get over it. I can tell just by the look on your face that you are totally destroyed every single time you think about it." Maina states very assuredly.

Suprised, i jump a little. "How did you know about that! I try to keep my feelings wrapped up so... nothing happens again." I lamely finish. **_Hah. You think you can escape me, don't you. You can't. I'm never leaving, not even after everybody else is gone. You are stuck with me forever._**

Mainia smiles sadly. "I know your pain because I had the same thing happen to me. You know how it goes, I run away, my twin sister chases after me to try to convince me to return, I have to watch her be murdered by something that will never leave. We really aren't that different."

Lettie and Feli walk off because Lettie sees that Maina and I needed to get our pain out and talk with someone who is going through the same thing. "Maina, do you hear a voice, the voice constantly haunting you and telling you what you could do to be remembered?" I ask with a shaky voice. "And do you get dreams where the monster is trying to escape, and you can't wake up? Because I really don't know what to do!"

Maina grimaces. "The monster is always hungry, but she's been much worse lately. She's a little better while I'm talking to you, possibly because she has another spirit to talk to. I don't really know what to do either, the last... attack was three years ago. By the way, do you ever seem to turn invisible? As crazy as it sounds, it's like I'm not even there!

"Mine has been horrible, suffocating me in my dreams and telling me to kill all these people... It's terrible, but I'm slowly learning to avoid it. Alfred's thing was three years ago too. And yes I do go invisible. I wonder why we can do that? Sometimes it helps, but most of the time it really sucks." I whisper. "Do you wanna skip and we can keep talking and figuring this stuff out?"

She smiles and walks out the door with me following. "First, I want to show you something." Maina shoves a pamphlet into my hands.

_"Has something happened that you can't escape? Are you depressed or abused? Do you have problems with cutting or other methods of release? We have a completely free month long camp for people like you. Call 1800-937-7736 for more info."_

"What's this, it sounds like they're talking to... us? Should we go? What would we tell our parents and friends? Would it help us keep other people, er, alive? Would it be able to save us? It sounds promising, but can we trust it? I ask. "Let's call the number after we get out of this place."

We walk out with suprisingly no problems. We slowly make our way to the old park that I used to hang out with Al at. Turns out that Maina did the same with Briana. I guess it is a sense of peace for both of our inner turmoil. We sit on the swings and talk for a while. She's fifteen, like I am, and the deaths of our twins happened on the same day at almost the same time. If that isn't creepy, then I don't know what is. Ha, I can think of something! How about Matvey and Manni, our personal demons. With all of our similarities, I find it hard to believe that I didn't find Maina earlier, maybe even before the incidents. Well, there was that one girl that I used to talk to in elementary school, but that can't be her, can it? I finally come back after being zoned out for a good five minutes. It looks like Maina did the same. Everything we say, think, and do seems to be the same as the other, strangely. Maybe we have some sort of connection that only activated today. It's strange, but with everything else weird in our lives, it could be possible. Oh well. We talk for a couple more hours before saying goodbye each other's new best friend and greater sympathizer. Damn, we never called the number. Oh well, I guess we'll do it tomorrow. Today was a strange day, but what the hell, I've had weirder.


	3. Why Isn't Life Better

**Why isn't Life Better**

After Maina's and my unofficical meeting, I walk home to an empty house. Of course they aren't here, they spend most of their evenings at Aunt Sammie's house, comforting each other. My cousin Jake was an emo who commited suicide last year after being constantly bullied. It makes me feel sick every time I think about it, as I was very close to Jake. Jake's little sister Zoe sometimes comes over to hang out with me while the parents talk, as Aunt Sammie forgets the kid, though she doesn't mean to. What is it with our family and people dying, the parents grieving, and then forgeting their other kids, I mean seriously! My phone starts ringing suddenly. It's Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides, my ringtone for my dear cousin Zoe.

_Alone at last, we can sit and fight_

_I've lost all faith in the blurring light_

_Stay right here we can change our plight!_

_We're storming through this, despite what's right!_

_One final fight, for this tonight, Whoa_

_With knives and pens we've made our plight_

I pick up the phone. "Hey Zoekins. Are you gonna come over tonight? Mom and Dad are over at your house, so do you wanna have a movie marathon?"

Zoe sighs. "Thanks Matt, that would be great. I can't take all of this talk of suicide and murder. A movie marathon sounds great. I'm bringing the movies, alright? Oh, and I've changed a little bit, so don't be too suprised when I get there. Ily! I'll be there in ten."

I hang up my phone, glad to have someone to hang out with tonight when my phone starts ringing again. It's another ringtone, one I don't know. I'm pretty sure It's BVB as well, though I don't recognize the exact song.

_Scream! Shout!_

_Scream! Shout!_

_We are the fallen angels_

_We are here the in between_

_Cast down as sons of war_

_Strucked to the earth like lightning,_

_On this earth we're torn_

_We won't cause the pain of living out the law_

_Take joy in who you are_

_We know our wings are flawed_

"Uh, hi, who is this?" I reluctantly ask.

"It's Maina! Do you like the ringtone? It's Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides! It reminded me a bit of our, er, situation. So do you think I can come over and hang out? My parents are having this pity party thing with our neighbors, and I'm totally bored."

"It's pretty interesting. I like their stuff, but I hadn't heard that one before. You can come over if you want, but my cousin Zoe is coming over. So if you don't mind an eleven year old constantly asking if you are my girlfriend, then feel free to come over! I would cherish the company. My parents are with my Aunt having a 'mutual sympathy party.' So essentially, they are having a pity party because each lost a son in the semi-recent past. Of course they always forget that Zoe and I exist, so she comes over to hang with me."

Maina seems strangely excited to meet my little cousin. Oh well. "I'll be over in a few! Wait, you live at 106 Shadow's End Lane, right?" At my affirmation, she tells me she will see me as soon as she gets here. I sit down to wait in silence before my house suddenly becomes terrifyingly energetic.  
>Zoe arrives first. As I open the door, I am totally shocked by the young girl before me. She is wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a black tank top with some emo sounding phrase on it, elbow length black gloves, and black thigh high converses. But of course, that isn't enough. She has long black hair with purple streaks, half of it covering one eye. She had tons of piercings, what were all of those names? Oh yeah, she now has snakebites, angelbites, her eyebrow pierced, and her nose eyeliner and red lips and other heavy makeup strangely completed the look. My sweet little cousin has... gone emo? Is this a joke?<p>

"You likey?" Zoe smirks. "I took inspiration from Zach. I figured that since mom always cries about her dead emo kid and forgets me, then if I go emo like him, then she'll see me more. I already have enough pain to really be emo. So far, it's working a little. The piercings hurt like hell to get, but I think they're worth it."

I could only stare at the eleven year old. My little Zoe! Why did she do this! I have the same pain, if not more, and you don't see me going all depressed and shit like that! While I was still staring at Zoe, the doorbell rang again and Maina walked in.

Maina glances at Zoe, then back at me. "Dude, this is your cousin? When you told me her about her, I pictured some girly little kid obsessed with magazines and fashion. But she's awesome! She reminds me of myself a few years ago. Brings back some fun memories."

For the second time in a few minutes, I could only stare, this time at Maina. Maina, the quiet but cheerful girl in the pale pink shirt, baggy jeans, and curly blonde hair used to be emo? I find that extremely difficult to believe. "Wait, what? I am so confused, it's not even funny. You used to be emo, and you are emo now? Am I the only one who isn't?"

Maina and Zoe laugh before serious faces are forced to appear. "You didn't know me right after Briana's death. I was the emo kid of the school that everyone made fun of. Damn that sucked. So this year I decided I would change to be the kid that nobody saw. It works most of the time, sometimes it works too well. You of all people should know what it's like."

I look at the ground. "I don't try to be invisible, I just... am. Sometimes I'm depressed, but I've never gone emo. You guys make it sound strange that I haven't. Is there something that you know, but I don't? If so, I'd really like to know." I realized that we've been standing at the door the whole time, so I drag them inside and up to my room. "We should probably call that number now.

Maina picks up her phone and dials the number while I fill Zoe in on the pamphlet and what is happening to Maina and me. She wants to go to the camp too, as she wants to stop some of the things she's made a habit of, and it would mean getting away from her mom for a while.

"Hi, is this the camp for troubled kids?"

_"Yes dear, we are Peace United, the group that runs the camp. Do you need information for a friend who is too shy to call? We accept everybody, and they don't need to be afraid of calling us."_

Maina laughs sharply. "You could say that. I'm here with two of my friends, all three of us have... problems, as you call them. When and where is the camp, what will we do there, what do we need to bring, how do we get in, oh, and what do we tell our parents, because they usually forget us."

The lady seemed at a total loss of words. Maina does sound rather innocent over the phone, but I of all people know what she's been through. _"Oh how horrible, dears! Just tell them you are going to a free camp that you won in a camp starts in two days at New Life Camp. You will go through various therapy courses and activities, depending on what your situation is. You will also be able to take writing courses, be in our camp band, take art, and various other elective courses. You sign up by telling me your name, age, where you live, and what your problem is, then the bus will pick you up. A note will be written to your school excusing your absence, but it will not jeopardize you in anyway. You will need enough clothes to last for a month, both for warm weather and cold, five notebooks, several pens, pencils, and sharpies, a bathing suit for our indoor pool, camera, spending money for extras you will have a chance to get as we go to town sometimes. Cell phones and I-pods are allowed, as long as the privilege is not abused. Tennis shoes are also required for team building exercises. Your parents forget about you? Would you like me to put your names down for you?"_

We discuss the pros and cons for a minute and come to the conclusion that we should go to the camp. It was free, after all, and it might be able to help. "Yes ma'am. I'm Maina May, and Matthew Williams and Zoe Ford are here with me. Matthew and I are fifteen, and Zoe is eleven. All of us our dealing with the deaths of very close siblings, and Zoe is emo and cuts. Matthew and I have a... more unique problem that we would rather explain in person. Matthew lives at 106 Shadow's Edge Lane, Zoe lives at..." She covers the phone. "Zoe, where do you live? Oh yeah, I remember now."' She uncovers the phone. "Zoe lives at 735 Maynard Street, and I live at 301 Bridle Maker Lane. The bus can pick us up at the park, which is a block away from Patrick Henry High School. We will be there at 3:30. Is that alright?"

_"That sounds great, dear. We will see you on Wednesday. My name is Ms. Paige, so ask for me when you get here. Goodbye dears."_

We all audibly sigh. "Well that's a load off my mind now. So what do you guys want to do now? Zoe pulls out the movies she picked out, and I gulp. Insidious, Paranormal Activity, Paranormal Activity 2, The Exorcist... She had to pick out all the movies on demons possessing people. I glance at Maina, and she has the same worried look on her face. We are in for a long night...


	4. The Day of Preparation

**The Day of Preparation**

Maina and Zoe wake me up pretty early the next morning. "Good Morning sleepy head. We're skipping school today, and you are too. We need to pack and get some shit, okay?" We drive to Target, singing and screaming the whole way there.

We sing along to my playlist of all of our favorite BVB songs: Knives and Pens, Fallen Angels, Love Isn't Always Fair, We Stitch These Wounds, Perfect Weapon, Sweet Blasphemy, Hello My Hate, All Your Hate, A Devil For Me, Die For You, Children Surrender, Beautiful Remains, Set the World on Fire, Heaven's Calling, New Religion, and God Bless You. We have fun, but it ends all too soon, as we reach the store. Kill me now.

I walk with the two overly excited girls into Target, grab a cart, and start following them around. We pick out our five notebooks each. I grab two BVB ones. I don't care if people think Black Veil Brides is an emo band, I think it's freaking epic. After that, the girls drag me over to the clothes and start shoving clothes in my arms. I think nothing of it, and they soon amass piles of their own.

We go to try everything on, and I find they only picked out black, emo looking clothes. Are they trying to make me emo! After having a mini panic attack, I throw on some strangely comfortable ripped skinny jeans and a band tee shirt. As soon as I step out, Zoe and Maina are all over me. I see that they also are dressed like emo kids. Well, I expected it from Zoe, but I didn't know Maina was going emo again. "Omg, you are so wearing those at camp!" They laugh at my surprise, and Maina explains that they thought I would look good with that kind of clothes, and she put on some of her own style.

"Alright guys, I get it. I look good as an emo guy. But if I have to... I get to pick out my own clothes." I walk back to the racks with them following me. I picked out some clothes that were a little more my style, but still abnormal. I go to try them on, and I find I actually like them. We check out. I get the first outfit I tried on, some band shirts, and some skinny jeans. I could easily get used to these clothes.

We get in the car and continue singing from where we left off. Thank God we're allowed to bring music to this camp, I don't know how I would survive otherwise. We stopp by Zoe and Maina's houses so they can grab whatever they will need and say goodbye to their parents. After they were finished, we headed back to my house.

We spread our suitcases out on the floor and all of the clothes we are going to bring. Slowly we pack everything we will need. When we are finished, two hours had passed and each had three bags and a suitcase. We lugged everything down to the living room and then headed back up to my room to talk. We flop on my bed. It's almost surprising how quickly the three of us became best friends. Under normal circumstances, you would never expect it. I mean come on, an emo eleven year old is best friends with a seemingly preppy fifteen year old an an invisible fifteen year old? Yeah right, keep living your fairy tale. But this... this is no bedtime story. This is our life, and there might not be a happy ending for any of us. I put on Issues by Escape the Fate and start rocking along to it.

_This is the death of me, I feel it constantly_

_Just like an enemy, that wants to see me bleed_

_So I try to be silent while my words they explode like hand grenades_

_I just gotta stay calm, before this time bomb blows up in my face._

_These issues pin me to the floor_

_These issues are my overlord_

_I feel so dominated_

_These issues, they choke me like a noose_

_Issues, they choke me like a noose_

_Issues, they choke me like a noose_

_The hounds have helped me cry_

_That's how they give to me_

_Inject my head with lies, the pain's astonishing_

_Like a flick or a stone, slowly crushing my bones, sending me to my grave_

_And if such a fate this life that I'm me I'm going insane_

_These issues pin me to the floor_

_These issues are my overlord_

_I feel so dominated_

_These issues, they choke me like a noose_

_Issues, they choke me like a noose_

_Issues, they choke me like a noose_

_Issues_

_Issues, they choke me like a noose_

_These issues pin me to the floor_

_These issues are my overlord_

_I feel so dominated_

_These issues, they choke me like a noose_

_Issues, they choke me like a noose_

_Issues, they choke me like a noose_

_Issues, they choke me like a noose_

_Issues, they choke me like a noose_

At the end of my little song rant, the girls start clapping and I laugh and take a bow. I wish I could always be this happy. _**Too bad I'll never leave you. That's what you want, isn't it? For me to get out of your head so you can "live your life." Face it. That can only be a dream for you.**___I hear Maina gasp, snapping me out of my head and pushing Matvey away. She obviously knows what happened and immediately starts doting over me like a very proud mother hen. Suddenly she gets a look on her face, and I realize that she's slipping into Manni, like how I just slipped into Matvey. I start yelling, hoping to pull her out of it.

"Maina May! Get the hell out of your head and help me!" She gets a very surprised look on her face and snaps out of it.

"Omg thank you so much Mattie! I don't know how I would be able to escape without you!" Through all of this, Zoe was sitting on the bed with no expression shown at all. Maina is visibly startled by the lack of fear, so I explain that Zoe is the only person I've ever told besides her about Matvey. Maina eases up at my response, and we all fall asleep spread out over my room.


	5. Fallen Angels

**Hey guys, Kathryn here :) So I'm really sorry that it's been a few days since I updated. I'm going to try to get multiple chapters out each day this weekend to make up for it. I'm so sorry! And, before anyone asks, no, I am not Canadian, as epic as it would be. And don't worry, the Prucan takes a little bit to work up to, but I promise it will come hopefully soon. I just have a lot of explaining to do first o.O**

**Gilllian: Aw come on! I wanna be with Mattie, not be mean to him! It's unawesome, which is something I am definitely not! Why do you have to do this!**

**Kathryn: because it's important for the story. now go sit down. remember the surprise coming soon, maybe that will help.**

**Gillian: I know, I just...**

**Kathryn: you can hang out with Mattie until you are on, alright?**

**Gillian: Yes! Birdie, come here!**

**Matthew: What do you want Gilly.**

**Gillian: Talk to me until The Surprise!**

**Matthew: Fine. But you know that won't be for a few chapters...**

**Gillian: Aww, not awesome! Fine...**

**Matthew: Well, we all hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Gillian: Have fun!**

**Maina: Hey, that's my line!**

**Gillian: haha sucker**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Angels<strong>

I forced my eyes open at the sound of music blaring in my ears. "Maina and Zoe, you have ten seconds to get the hell out of here. But you can leave the music, I like it." It takes a while for my groggy brain to process any details. Hey, isn't that Fallen Angels by Black Veil Bride? Interesting wake up music, but it isn't that bad...

Scream, Shout

Scream, Shout

We are the Fallen Angels

We are the in between, cast down as sons of war

Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn

We won't cause the pain of living out the law

Take joy in who you are

We know are wings are flawed

We're bored to death in heaven

And all alone in hell

We only want to be ourselves

We scream, we shout

We are the Fallen Angels

We scream, we shout

To those who sing alone

No need to feel the sorrow

We scream, we shout

We are the Fallen Angels

Follow the mourning star, a land when darkness fell

The passion left unholy, now you find yourself

We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well

A cry to find our home, our stories they will tell

We're bored to death in heaven

And all alone in hell

We only want to be ourselves

We scream, we shout

We are the Fallen Angels

We scream, we shout

To those who sing alone

No need to feel the sorrow

We scream, we shout

We are the Fallen Angels

Scream, Shout

We are the Fallen Angels

Scream, Shout

Scream, Shout

We are the Fallen Angels

Scream, Shout

To those who sing alone

No need to feel the sorrow

We scream, we shout,

We are the Fallen Angels

We scream, we shout

We are the Fallen Angels

We scream, we shout

We shout, whoa oh

We are the Fallen Angels

After the song finishes, I drag myself out of bed and walk downstairs to where the girls were making breakfast. Pancakes with real maple syrup, yum! We decided to not go to school except to hand in the slips excusing us for the month.

We hang out for about an hour, then ride our bikes to the school and to the office. To our surprise, there already is a student in there handing something in, but we don't catch who it is. Oh well. _**How can you not recognize them! Are you really that stupid!**_ We toss the slips at the secretary and run out of the building, essentially free until the bus comes to pick us up. We race to the park where we had been spending a lot of time at lately. Zoe fills us in on the information that due to her so called "intellect," she is officially out of middle school and at our school. Sweet! Now there is a grand total of three in our lunch group, not counting Lettie and Feli, who we have yet to see since lunch on Monday.

"So this is it, guys. Our last day here in good ole Flowing Stream before we head to Raleigh. We should probably go say goodbye to our favorite landmarks, because who knows when we will be back!" I say. _**Hopefully you will never see this town until all of them remember you, fear you even. **_Following this logic, we walk around downtown for a good two hours, saying goodbye. I'm sure we looked certifiably insane, talking to the air. Well screw what we looked like, it's not like we will be around for them to tell us.

After our goodbyes, we walk home to my empty house and write various notes to our parents and friends. Maina's letter to her parents makes me feel like my heart is slowly being torn apart.

"_Dear Mom and Dad. I know that ever since the incident, I have been nothing but a horrible burden for you. I know you always loved Briana more. Well, this is it. I'm leaving for good. This is... this is goodbye. I love you, I always have. Even though you forgot me, I've been there for you. So please, don't forget me. Love, Maina."_

There are tear drops all over the paper, clear evidence of the pain Maina went through to write this. I stare at the papers in my hand. It is time to do it, now or never. I take a deep breath and walk to the counter, the place where all things of importance go. With a shaky hand, I set the note down and walk away, knowing that there is no turning back now. After that, we walk to all the houses that we need to deliver notes to, putting them in mailboxes or on counters. We trudge back to my house to retrieve our piles of stuff, then walk to the park, luggage in tow. We hang out there until the bus arrives, taking us to New Life Camp.

To our surprise, there are no other stops made, so we are the only ones on the bus. I could have sworn that kid in the office was going to go too, but I guess not. We finally arrive after about half an hour of driving. From what I can tell, it is a very charming little place. I think I am going to like it here. We are told to go to the gym to get our cabin assignments, and then we can pick our stuff up and go settle in. _**I can have a lot of fun here, Mattie. Thanks for taking me along.**_I hold my head, trying to get the voice to quiet down. Maina notices and distracts me, effectively blocking Matvey out. We slowly move through the registration process, until finally we get our assignments. I'm in Lightening, a perfect fit, and Zoe and Maina are in the Angels and the Storm. I'm worried about being separated from Zoe and Maina, but they will be fine, they're tough. I'm not so sure about myself, though.

We collect our belongings from the bus and drag them to our cabins. Luckily they are relatively close together, in case anything happens. They help me set up my Canadian Flag sheets and unpack a little bit, then I help them do the same. I learn a little bit about each cabin, and why we are where we are. The Angels is the girls emo cabin, while the Brothers is the guys' equivalent. Lightening and Storm are the guys and girls cabins for kids with family problems and death. The Fire and the Conquerors are the cabins for teenagers who fight too much, or are bullies. I can think of a couple people who would fit perfectly there. The Freedom and the Courage are the 'reject cabins' They are there for people that they don't know where to put.

Just as we are almost finished with unpacking, the loudspeakers crackle to life.

_"Will Maina May and Matthew Williams please come to the main office next to the gym. Maina May and Matthew Williams. Thank you."_

We shrug and start our walk to towards the large gym. "I wonder what they need us for. 'I comment. Maina thinks for a few minutes before her face lights up with recognition.

"Oh yeah! Remember how I told the lady on the phone that we would explain our problems when we got here? Well, I bet that's why we're needed."

I give a large sigh of relief as we step inside the plainly furnished room. A somewhat short woman with a kind face motions us over to the desk. "Are you Maina and Matthew?" At our nods, she pulls us into a tight hug. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe how long it's been! And look, the two of you finally found each other again! This is absolutely perfect! Now come give your Aunt Amy a hug, because that first one didn't count!

We reluctantly hug bag, many questions coursing through our heads. Who is this woman that calls herself our aunt? Maina and I aren't related, that I'm sure of. We didn't even meet each other before this week! Before I can voice any of my thoughts, Maina beats me to it. "What Aunt Amy? I don't have an aunt named that, and neither does he, unless he lied to me!" She gives me a pointed look. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under. "And we are definitely not related! Why would you think that! Who the hell do you have us confused with!"

The lady looks at us with wide eyes. "So you don't remember any of it? This will be much harder than I thought it would be. Well, do you know anyone named Zoe or Gabe? Please tell me you found them, please." She pleaded with what seemed like the air.

Maina pipes up. "Well, Matthew's cousin from the Angels is named Zoe, and there's a kid named Gabe Kota in the Conquerors."  
>"Amy" finally smiles again before turning on the loudspeaker. "Will Zoe Ford and Gabe Kota please come to the office. Zoe Ford and Gabe Kota. Thank you." She switches it off and turns to us. "They should be here soon, and then I will explain. Please sit down, you'll need to." And so we sit down to await the others, and at the same time, our fate.<p> 


	6. Life Explained

**Hey guys, Kathryn here. secrets, secrets, secrets :0**

**Matthew: So they finally are told, eh**

**Gillian: One guess who the other members of the totally awesome Royal Six are :)**

**Maina: I'll give you a virtual hug and virtual hug if you guess :)**

**Matthew: I give free hugs, too!**

**Gillian: Oh yeah, comment and follow please! Kathryn really likes that and it makes her write faster!**

**Kathryn: Gilly! You didn't have to tell them that! *blushes***

**Gillian: Kesesese but I awesomely did! So we love you guys!**

**Maina: Again with my line!**

* * *

><p>Life Explained<p>

Zoe and a kid I had seen once or twice walk into the room, taking seats when they see us. Amy smiled. "The four of you are some of the most important people at camp, even in the world. This will be very difficult to understand. Zoe, Gabe, do you recall anything that you don't remember happening?" At their head shakes, she continues. "Like I said, very difficult. Long ago, back in the thirteen hundreds, there were two royals. However, they were not normal royals, they were the prince and princess of the magical world, Iaria. They had a bodyguard and the most powerful witch ever to live as their friends, and anything on earth they could ever want. One day, the prince and princess were on a walk with their two friends when they were ambushed by some men who wanted to destroy the kingdom, members of the Spiritum Daemonii. The witch and the bodyguard fought them off as best they could, but it was no use. The Prince and Princess were dead, and all was lost. Out of feelings of despair and responsibility, the witch and bodyguard told the King and Queen, then committed suicide, in hopes of being reunited with their beloved monarchs. The two lovers of the royals also committed suicide, declaring that they would rather die than live forever without their loves. Within that one day, Iaria was successfully destroyed, much to the Spiritum Daemonii's delight. The second greatest witch of that time reassured the remaining citizens that the six would be reincarnated, but she did not know when. Filled with hope, the people started waiting for their return. Generations passed, and new people came around. The King and Queen died of broken hearts a few years after the deaths of their children, bless their souls. The chaotic world was left to a select few that were given immortality, as they were very close to the royalty. As the people changed, the hope that their beloved monarchs would return to rule slowly disappeared, many dismissing it as a myth. Those few who knew the Royal Six, as they were called, stayed true, waiting and watching throughout the centuries for the long awaited returns. And now, they have returned."

She pauses, as if trying to gauge our reactions. All of us are stunned, mouths hanging open. Gabe finally finds the ability to speak. "Why are you telling us this? Wouldn't it be a better idea to tell the Royal Six?

At this, Amy smirks. "But I just told four of them. Matthew, your real name is Matthew Welsh. Maina, you are his sister, the Princess Maina Welsh. Zoe, you are the most powerful witch to ever have lived, Zoe Hutchinson. Gabe, or should I say Gabriel Schmedding, is the extremely strong bodyguard. I am your real aunt, Amy Mckinnis. As for your lovers, Maina and Matthew, I will not even tell you their names, as like yours, only their last names have changed. You will still be called by your names of this life, but with me, you are the true you."

The four of us can only stare in amazement. I'm a... prince? Of the entire magical world? I almost can't believe it. One question keeps me anchored, though. "Aunt Amy, what happened to Iaria? Does it even still exist?"

My aunt's face twisted into something that looked like sadness and... regret? "New Life Camp is all that is left of Iaria. We disguised it as a camp for troubled kids, but only those of Iaria are able to see the fliers and enter the grounds. You were bound to end up here eventually. I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to trust me about this. It is only a matter of time until the Spiritum Daemonii find you, if they haven't already. You haven't been hearing voices in you head, have you?" She worriedly asks.

Maina and I sadly explain about Briana and Alfred, and Manni and Matvey. Aunt Amy immediately stiffens. "It is much, much worse than I thought. They have already infiltrated the camp. We need to get them out, and very soon. I have to call the rest of the council, though." She immediately presses a button on the sleeve of her long, flowing dress. "Emergency Meeting. Report to the Main Office. Amy." I suppose it's something like an intercom or walkie talkie system between the council members. Quickly all the members appear in the room, chatting nervously amongst themselves.

Aunt Amy stands up. "These are four of the Royal Six, come back to save us!" At this proclamation, the room explodes with cheers. They all are cheering for us, which scares me. I don't know a single thing about magic or running a country, let alone run a magical country! Maina nudges me to wake me from my thoughts. Aunt Amy is explaining how each member of the council took the form of a young adult and is a counselor. They would do all of that... just on the belief that we would return! That faith is astounding to me! We introduce ourselves to all of the counselors, trying to learn their names, as we know they will always have our backs. My counselor from the Lightening is Uncle Darren, Aunt Amy's husband, and Aunt Amy herself is Maina's counselor in the Storm. Zoe has Camilla Underton in the Angels, and Jon Rifton is the counselor for the Brothers. Aspen and Greyson Jezioranski are the counselors for the Fire and the Conquerors. Gabe is in the Conquerors, but I don't recognize any of the people they mentioned are in Fire. Aspen and Greyson are fraternal twins. It is pretty awesome to meet another set of frats, even if I just found out I have a twin. Finally, the counselors for the Courage and the Freedom are Becca Carlson and Andrew McPherson. For some reason, their names sound familiar. _**They were at the hotel when you ran away, Mattie. They know all about what you did.**_If that's true, Maina and I are royally screwed.

"You four can go back to your cabins if you like; the counselors and I have things to discuss." Uncle Darren tells us. "Oh, there is one more thing. Another name for the six reincarnated souls is the Fallen Angels." Now, where did that sound familiar? Hey, wasn't that the name of the song that Maina said reminded her of us? Strange. With that, the four of us separate and walk to our cabins to process all of the information just explained to us.


	7. So Now What?

**Hey guys! So now that their lives have successfully been turned upside down, now what?**

**Matthew and Maina: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>So now what<strong>

After a nice nap without a nightmare, I am woken up by a loud bell ringing. "Dinner!" Someone yells. I yawn and stretch, then walk out of the cabin and towards the mess hall. I wonder what's for dinner. In the flood of people, I see two mops of white hair. Strange. But it can't be Gillian. For one thing, there's two of them. So, my conscience decides, that can't be Gilly. I sit down with the other three to have a whisper discussion about what we were told. I still can't believe it. Me, Matthew Williams, the forgotten twin, is a prince!

"Well I for one am having a really difficult time comprehending _that._ Do any of you have a better understanding, if you get what I mean?" Maina asked. "And what about this whole Spiritum Daemonii thing. If they've already gotten to Mattie and me, who's to say they haven't taken over others here. Hell, even an entire cabin! So what can we do to stop them? Zoe, do you remember anything?"

Zoe nods slowly. "Little bits and pieces are coming back to me. No memories of the other two of us though, sorry. I know that we were really close, and I have a fuzzy memory of the palace where the six of us lived. And Matthew, you and Maina really are twins. You did everything together, from what I can see. I find it a bit strange that I'm getting memories and nobody else is. And why did the Spiritum Daemonii only attack Maina and Matthew? Gabe and I were just as available. Wait. Maybe they did get to us... For me with the death of my brother and with Gabe..." She turns to face our protector. "Gabe, did you ever have something really, really bad happen to you that you can't explain?"

He cringes sharply at her question then sighs. "My parents both died of a freak accident when I was eight. I was put into a miserable orphanage, where I was constantly abused. I had to learn to fight back and stand up for myself. I was also beaten at school, and got into fights almost every day. It took them seven years to send me somewhere for so called 'discipline.' Luckily for me, that place was here, where I met you guys. When I first saw the three of you, something in me clicked, as cheesy as it sounds. I felt like I already knew you, though I knew I had never seen you before. And Zoe, I'm getting a few memories back, too." At Maina's and my hopeful looks, he frowns. "No, I haven't seen anything about your lovers yet, but as soon as I do, you three will be the first to know."

Our faces fall. We really want to know who they are! But I suppose that time will tell. "I really hope that we get some memories of them soon. Maybe Maina and I will get some recollection and everything will fall into place. We can only hope that we start to regain memories like you two. But I have a feeling that Manni and Matvey will keep those from us, and will do anything to keep us from finding anything out and being happy." _**You got that damn right. You won't find out anything about you so called 'loves.' Manni and I are two of the oldest demons, and we have been raised in preparation for this time. You can't put anything pass us!**_ I flinch, and open Maina doing the same thing. "Manni?" I ask. She nods, obviously in pain. "Do you need to go to your cabin? Do you need water?" If you can't tell, I am kind of panicking. They have never inflicted pain on us before! _**Oh, but we can do so much.**_ Suddenly a sharp pain rips through me. I slump on the table. "Gabe... Zoe... please, do something!" I plead. Zoe does some magic that she must have just remembered, and the pain slows to a dull throbbing. "Thanks ZoZo." I say with relief.

She slightly winces at the old nickname."Anything for you MatMat." It is my turn to flinch. Oh mon dieu! I hate that name!

I stand up. "So now what. I don't exactly feel like eating anything after that. Anybody else with me?" They stand up, and we walk out of the mess hall and to a picnic table. "So this camp is what is left of Iaria, our kingdom? And all the people are our subjects? It's a little strange to think about. Zoe and Gabe, have you gotten any more memories?

Gabe speaks up grimly. "I got the memory of our deaths, well your deaths. Zoe and I killed ourselves, apparently. Oh yeah, your lovers were there too, per usual, but they are completely blurred out, also a normal thing for my memories. It's rather annoying, in my opinion. Why can't they just show them to us! UGH! Sorry for having that that little breakdown, I have a lot of stress right now. I really am sorry." He starts lowly muttering. "Of all the people to snap at, I choose their royal highnesses themselves..."

Maina and I instinctively take a step towards him. Apparently this was a normal occurrence in our past, as our bodies moved without us even being aware of it. This is so strange! My mind drifts to some garden, with the four of us talking with two kids that I can only see the clothes of. All of our clothes are extremely fancy, stuff I know we would never wear now. What is going on? Then it hits me. I'm remembering my first life. This is weird, but cool! All too soon the recollection ends, leaving me staring into space. Someone waves a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Mattie. Hello? Anyone in there?"

I blink, and the world refocuses itself. "Guys, I think I got a memory back!" The others are clearly excited. Finally there is something that Matvey can't destroy! _**Oh, but I can.**_ Suddenly I find myself falling, stopping above a scene that plays out before me. The people look very familiar to me... Who are they? They kiss and then stab each other in the hearts, whispering something to the air. I only catch a few words. "We... sorry... kingdom..." Realization crashes down on me. They are, were, my parents! And I just watched them die! No no no no no no no this can't be! I force myself to snap out of it and back to camp, where the others are staring at me with worry evident in their eyes. Maple! I look around and realize that I somehow ended up on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" My twin picks me up and brushes the dirt off of me. I give a weak smile and explain all that just happened to ready ears. We walk back to the cabins, and decide to clean up and change, then meet back up in an hour and a half.

I walk to the Lightening cabin, grab my clothes, and head to the gym to shower. I finish it, then I get dressed in black skinny jeans, a shirt that says "If I'm royal, then what are you?" haha I love that shirt. I've always felt like it meant something. Now I suppose it really does."

I walk to our meeting spot, then sit down to wait for the others. I wait for half an hour, and none of them show up. What happened? I search their cabins, and they aren't there. This really is not good, not good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Itsmekatiep: Hehe. This was fun.<strong>

**Matthew: Ouch! Matvey, you didn't have to hurt me that badly!**

**Matvey: I am very sorry Mattie. I will try to be gentler next time, da?**

**Matthew: *Winces* Just be really careful! Remember what happened last time!**

**Matvey: Da. I will be careful for my little Mattie.**

**Gillian: Matvey, stay the hell away from Mattie! He's mine!**

**Maina: be careful! Trust me, you do NOT want one of them!**

**Manni: That's so mean Maina! After all I've done for you...**

**Maina: ugh I hate you.**

**Matthew: anyways...**

**Gillian: Bye, have an awesome day!**

**Maina: AGAIN WITH MY LINE GILLIAN! *pushes her***

**Itsmekatiep: uh, we are having... technical difficulties? see you tomorrow! *tries to pull Maina and Gilly off each other***


	8. Life after Death?

**Itsmekatiep: Hey guys! miss me?**

**Gillian: I deem this chapter almost as awesome as Mattie and the author, even though it makes me sad**

**Matthew: Thanks?**

**Itsmekatiep: awww you're awesome too!**

**Gillian: Finally, we get to some of the good parts!**

**Matthew: I'm so sorry Gilly for bringing it up, I really am!**

**Gillian: psh, don't apologize. You had to do it.**

**Maina: why do I keep getting left out! I'm in the story too!**

**Matthew: Sorry MayMay!**

**Maina! Don't call me that! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Life after Death?<p>

Where are they? They can't have left me! I can't do this by myself! I walk around for a while, and they still are nowhere to be found! I'm going to find Aunt Amy, maybe she'll know where they are. I race to the office. "Please be in here, please be in here!" I rush into the office. Papers are everywhere, with no one in sight. "Aunt Amy? Uncle Darren? Are you in here? Is anyone here? Maple!"

The silence terrifies me. Now that I think about it, I didn't hear or see anybody on my way here. There is... no one in Iaria, no one except me! There's no sign of life, no echoing footsteps of people running, no laughing teenagers, no hushed conversations. Could they have been taken? No, the Spiritum Daemonii can't do that, can they? _**Oh, but we can! And we are capable so much more than making your worst nightmare coming to life.**_Nightmare... Nightmare! This is a dream!

I run back to my empty cabin and lie down on my bed, as if I was asleep, then I pinch myself as hard as I can. Nothing happens, to my horror. _**I'm sorry, NOT! You thought you could escape that easily, didn't you. "**_Yeah, I kinda did." I say with a humorless face. This isn't funny! I could be trapped here forever with only stupid Matvey to keep my company! _**Haha! This is no normal nightmare, if you are smart enough to figure that one out. I have taken you to a different world, to one far, far away from the one you call home. In your so called "real life," you are the one missing. The others are frantically searching for you, like you searched for them here.**_

The scene in front of me changes to camp as normal. I make a move to walk to the others, but I'm frozen in place. I look down at my feet, only to see... nothing? _**Only I will control you, Mattie.**_The thought panics me, but I am distracted as I see my friends running about, checking every cabin, every tree, every bench.

"I'm right here!" I shout, but no recognition showed in my friends. _**They can't hear you either, only the two of us can.**_I am forced to watch my friends search, when a memory pops into my brain. _"Mattie, Maina, if the Daemonii ever take you to the nightmare worlds, say this enchantment. Ro ro til fiskeskjær små grodorna en enbær busk piiri pierni pyörii. Alright?"_

That's it! I can escape! "Ro ro til fiskeskjær små grodorna en enbær busk piiri pierni pyörii!" Thankfully, the horrible feeling of invisibility and the loss of control disappear, leaving me standing in the middle of camp. I run over and hug my friends, not wanting to let go ever again. "You guys, can we go to Aunt Amy? I think we need her help with something really important."

Maina frowns. "She hasn't been either since around the time you went missing."

"The Spiritum Daemonii have Aunt Amy! I was under their control too, until I remembered this incantation that Mother taught Maina and me! Maybe if we all recite it at the same time, we can free her and any other hostages! The phrase is Ro ro til fiskeskjær små grodorna en enbær busk piiri pierni pyörii. It is to release people from the nightmare world, where they keep their prisoners. Normally the captured person has to save themselves, but maybe if we all say it, it will work!"

The other three slowly nod, and join hands. "Ro ro til fiskeskjær små grodorna en enbær busk piiri pierni pyörii." We hold our breath, but to our dismay, nothing happens.

We rush to find Uncle Darren in the office, and we get him to call another emergency meeting. As the counselors flood into the room, we explain the situation to Uncle Darren. When all the others have filled the room, he tells of an enchantment that we can recite collectively to free my aunt. "So say it together. Tuo hänet takaisin meille Voi hyvin henki." We repeat after him, with a little bit of disunity. Nothing happen, so we try once more, this time we manage to speak it perfectly. Tuo hänet takaisin meille Voi hyvin henki." Suddenly a loud pop echoes throughout the room, and Aunt Amy lands roughly in the middle of the desk.

"Thank you so much, dears! The Spiritum Daemonii were keeping me in the Mäardrömsvärld!" She collapses into Uncle Darren's arms, who quickly dismisses the meeting.

I walk with my three friends down the hill towards the cabins when we see two heads of silvery white hair. It's those kids that look like Gillian! The girl glares at me, and I see two blood red eyes. The resemblance to Gilly is almost uncanny. The guy faces me as well, and he had the same piercing eyes. Their stares frighten me a little, they are so intense and unwavering. Do I know them? Aside from them looking like Gillian, they seem very familiar to me. I freeze as they come closer, and the others walk on without noticing that I stopped. Finally they approach me.

"Hey kid. The name of the awesome me is Gilbert, and this is my almost as awesome twin sister Gillian!" So it is Gillian. Oh crap, this can not be good!

"G-Gillian? Why are you here?" She laughs harshly.

"I'm here because Vati hated us so much, he had to get rid of all of us. Gil, this is Matthew Williams, my lab partner in chemistry. Oh, I also got in too many fights, I guess. Gil is my twin, and he goes to East Flowing Stream High, because Vati thought that together we'd be to awesome to handle. He's in the Brothers, cause he went emo, and he didn't wait for me! Kesesesese!"

I glance at Gilbert's clothes. Black skinny jeans and a black band shirt, this kid seems awesome! Gillian frowns as she remembers something.

"Look, Mattie, I am so sorry for the cafeteria thing and for ignoring you! I had so much stress that day, and I didn't want you to be hurt by me. Gil and I... Well, we've had a very hard childhood."

Tears glisten in the corners of her eyes, and Gilbert hugs her. He finds his voice after a few minutes of comforting his twin sister. "Gilly, I'm going to tell him, alright? At her shaky nod, he continues. "Our mom died giving birth to us. Our dad... he took care of us, but he always blamed us for the death of our mom. Last year when we were fifteen, our father killed himself at a time he knew we needed him the most. It tore us apart completely. Gilly, she moved in with Antonio and his sister, Isabella. I moved in with Francis and Joanne, his sister. We hardly got to see each other, because of the different schools and not living in the same house. We got to see each other on the weekends, if we were lucky. One Saturday, we met at a coffee shop and headed to Tonio's house. We walked in the front door, and Isabella was hanging from the ceiling with a knife stuck in her chest and words deeply carved into her skin. The words blamed us for her death and the death of our families, and said that we were next. Understandably this freaked Gilly out, and she fainted and fell into a deep coma for three months. When she finally woke up, the ordeal gave her horrible nightmares every night, and she still gets them. Antonio had to kick her out, and felt really bad about having to do it, but he moved to a tiny apartment by himself. They still are the best of friends, and he holds no grudge. She moved in with the Bonnefoys and me..."

I grimace. "You need to say no more. Unfortunately, I have the horror that is Francis for a cousin."

Gillian smirks and Gilbert tries to stand up for their friend. "Franny really isn't that bad! Kesesese I kid, he's worse! So you must be 'mon petit cousin' that he always talks about." He laughs for a little more time while I curse Francis under my breath.

I ignore him and speak to Gilly. "Are you alright? You look pretty shaken up. I hope you aren't angry at me for asking about your past." A memory makes me freeze in place. _The normal four people and two blurs are in the garden as usual. Maina is lying on the path, with one of the blurs kneeling over her in a frantic state._

_"Maina! I shout and run to where she fell. Her eyes are closed and her skin is slowly getting colder. "Zoe! Is there anything you can do to save her!" I clutch her hand, whispering comforting words to attempt to reassure all of us. While Zoe does everything she can to try to save Maina, Gabe runs for our parents and the top witches. Everybody does all they know to help us. After much too long a time, Zoe manages to keep her alive, but put her in a coma for three months._

_Those three months dragged on for all of Iaria. The sun never shone through the thick clouds, and the crops wilted. The remaining five of us stayed at each others' sides constantly, waiting for my twin to wake. Then that glorious day came when Maina woke up from her over extended sleep. The sun touched every corner of Iaria, the birds sang, and the people were happy again. Their princess was back._

_That was the first of many attempts on our lives._

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert: The awesome me has finally arrived! Now the story is even more awesome!<strong>

**Maina: Whatever you say Gil**

**Itsmekatiep: I've been wanting to do this for FOREVER. well, even before I started this fic.**

**Matthew: Eep. Guess who the mysterious lovers are! Of course we have to be stupid here and not realize it...**

**Gillian: psh, it's just cause we are too awesome!**

**Everybody: Hope you enjoyed! Comment, Favorite, and Review, s'il vous plaît 3**


	9. Author Note

**Matthew: Kat is really, really sorry, but she probably won't be able to update for a while.**

**Gilbert: Her parents are making her bring two B's up to A's before she is allowed to write this story.**

**Gillian: The only awesome thing is that she might be able to upload a couple one shots.**

**Maina: So if you want one... Comment or PM her! ****She would be glad to write anything!**

**Matthew: So let her know, and she'll be back as soon as she can!**

**Itsmekatiep: You guys have no idea just how badly I feel about having to do this. I promise I will be back on this story as soon as I can! Promise! But I will write a little bit, so ideas for one shots, anybody? Thanks!**

**Everybody: Thank you for understanding! We love you!**


End file.
